Within The Throes Of My Seduction
by ItsInMyBlood
Summary: Hermione is finally headgirl at Hogwarts.One problem-she shares the title with Draco Malfoy.When the girls find it funny to dare Hermione to seduce her new roomate/enemy,what will she do?What happens if she develops feelings?and what if they are returned?
1. A Long Year

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with it. I only own the plot of this story. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione Granger walked into her new dormitory with a sense of pride and accomplishment. She had been waiting for years to have the honour of head girl at Hogwarts to be bestowed upon her, and finally it had come true.

She walked around the cozy abode, taking in her new surroundings. When you first walked in, a comfortable common room greeted you, much like the one that she had studied in many a time in the Gryffindor dormitories, but with dark leather couches and bright golden walls.

She turned to her left, seeing the spiraling set of wooden stairs where she was told her room would be, and walked up the steps to her door, opening it to see where she would spend most of her time for the next year at Hogwarts.

The room was beautiful, much larger then any of the students shared rooms, and she couldn't help but notice the single king-sized bed with hand carved bed-posts in the shape of lion heads. It was meant for her and only her. A room all to herself in the first time she could ever remember at Hogwarts.

She walked up to the bed, laying her luggage atop it while lightly tracing one of the four lions heads. The sheets and pillows of her bed were all a deep crimson and bright ocher, the colours of Gryffindor. No doubt to make her feel more at home.

The walls were the same ruby colour as the sheets with delicate golden swirls and line-work adorning it. The room held a large mahogany desk for her studies, a small marble bed-side table with a drawer for her things, and a large maple dresser to hold all of her robes and any amount of fashions she could imagine.

She decided to unpack later, after she had seen the rest of the dormitory, and walked back down the stairs and into the common-room. Straight across the common-room, she couldn't help but see the other set of stairs that matched the ones that led to her room. Knowing this must be the staircase to the head-boys room, she instead decided to walk through one of the open archways.

She found a good sized kitchen, with a fridge, stove, cupboards, and a sink. She was fairly confused as to why a kitchen was necessary, but remembered that the head boy and girl only sometimes joined the other students for meals, having the option to stay in and make their own, having more times to their thoughts.

She once again walked back out into the common-room and decided to try the last door to the left of the kitchen. Inside was a bathing-room much larger then any the other students were forced to share.

The entire room was pure while, with a marble sink and toilet, a simple glass-paned steam shower in the far left corner. The entire right side of the room was taken up by a Jacuzzi style bath, the size of four hot-tubs put together. She marveled at it and swept her hand against the cool smooth porcelain, relishing in the thought of many long relaxing baths in this tub after a long day of studies.

Looking at the time and seeing that dinner was in a mere half hour, Hermione decided to take a quick shower before changing into her robes and starting off the new year at Hogwarts.

Turning the knob so that hot water began to jet out of the showerhead, she removed her simple pants and button up blouse, followed by her knickers and bra. She sighed as she stepped under the steaming water, feeling her muscles relax instantly. She began to hum to herself as she lathered her hair with shampoo and conditioner, washing it out and following the same routine as she cleaned her body with lightly scented soaps and let the water wash the suds off herself.

Hermione turned the jets off, and squeezed the heavy water out of her hair, letting it fall in damp ringlets down her back, and stepped out of the shower to meet eyes with the last person she would ever want to see at this moment, or ever.

"MALFOY!" she screamed in shock, watching his eyes travel up and down her dripping naked body, scrambling to cover herself up the best she could.

"Granger! Dear god!" he retorted, now looking at her face in shock.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Get the fuck out!" Hermione screamed, throwing a nearby bar of soap at the bloaks head, Draco dodging it by inches.

"Yeah, shit, sorry"

"OUT!"

And with that Malfoy's face mimicked the deep colouring Hermione knew hers must have shown, and ducked his head out the door, slamming it behind him.

'Bloody hell.' Hermione thought.

'This is going to be a long year!'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Hey there.**

**So what did we think?**

**It is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I know I said I'd never write a fanfic longer then 3 chapters again, but I actually have a story and idea set out by the chapter for this one so I think it might work out better then my other ideas.**

**Anyways please review, because otherwise this is pointless as I don't even know if what I'm writing is enjoyable to anyone.**

**I love all reviews, even if its criticism saying it sucked, just tell me why, because that helps me make it better.**

**I love getting reviews that say 'I really don't think this character is well developed' as much as I appreciate getting ones that say 'this is amazing can't wait for an update!' Because they give me something to work on.**

**The next chapter should be up within the week.**

**As long as all goes well.**

**Favourite, subscribe, review, whatever you choose it is all much appreciated.**

**Anyone with plot ideas are welcome to give me input, and I'll see what I can work in. **

**Thanks**

**Lovelove**

**Erin-Michelle**

**Xoxox--**


	2. DRACO MALFOY IS YOUR WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed within this story. They all belong to the lovely Ms. J.K. Rowling. The plot however is original and all mine! :D**

_**A/N -Special Thanks!**__ Hey guys! I just wanted to give a super special thanks to all my reviewers from the previous chapter! -klber3- -love-ipod- -Nyrababe- -soccercrazyfreak- -MoreThenLikelyCrazy- Keep them coming! Also extreme thanks to -Trinity Tate- and -MargueriteHOL-, whose input helped me to think carefully about my story and where I am going with it. Also thank you to anyone who favourited me as an author or this story, or subscribed to me as an author or to this story! It really means the world, and I would just love to hear your input on this story as well in a short-and-sweet review! Thanks a million! You all never fail to rock my world! And with much love and devotion, I give you the next chapter, which is longer and hopefully just as interesting as most of you found the first chapter! Much love!_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"DRACO MALFOY IS YOUR WHAT?!!!" Ginny squealed, making Hermione and the other girls cringe from the pitch. The girls were all gathered in the ornate Gryffindor common-room, sitting in a circle on the ground in front of the fireplace, chatting about the first day gossip that had already taken Hogwarts by storm.

"He's my roommate" Hermione repeated, not liking the sound of it any more then the first time she admitted it to her friends.

"But how on earth did a bloak like him come to be assigned head boy at Hogwarts?!" Lavender enquired, still shocked at the confession.

"I have no clue! Draco Malfoy, head boy. Blimey just SAYING it makes me feel dirty for heavens sake!" Hermione complained.

"Well it can't be all that bad" Luna said in her airy voice, "I mean Dumbledore himself assigned Draco the name, so he must see some sort of potential in him, don't you think?"

"Potential? In Malfoy? _Please_ Luna!" Hermione snickered, not believing the words that came out of the girl's mouth.

"You know Hermione, she does have a point. I mean Dumbledore wouldn't assign Draco head boy unless he knew there was a good reason for it." Ginny reasoned.

"This is Dumbledore were talking about! Headmaster at Hogwarts. He always has a reason behind what he does!"

"Yeah" said Lavender. "Calm down Hermione, it's not all bad, I mean look at the boy! Someone that yummy can't be _all_ evil." She crooned, wiggling her eyebrows at all the other girls who burst into fits of laughter.

"Disgusting! Lav! I can't even believe you'd say something like that! Even _Your _hormones should have standards!" Hermione replied disgusted.

"Oh come on 'Mione. You must admit, no matter what a sniveling, disgusting excuse for a person he is, Draco does have the body of a god!" Ginny laughed, knowing very well that Hermione would never be caught dead admitting to the fact.

"I can't believe all of you! Personally I find inner beauty effects outer beauty, making Malfoy hideous in ALL regards!" Hermione fought back, upset that her friends saw something more then evil in Draco Malfoy.

Lavender gawked at Hermione, surprised that even she couldn't see the attractiveness that Malfoy exuded constantly. Ginny cut her off before she could open her mouth to retort against Hermione's views on the seethingly handsome boy.

"Don't even try Lav, it's utterly pointless. Once Hermione has an opinion, that's that. And Draco Malfoy is one bloak that Hermione has a VERY strong opinion on!"

"Thank you Ginny. Exactly. The way I feel about Draco Malfoy will NEVER falter. That's one promise I can make!" Hermione agreed, not being ashamed in the slightest at the girl's remark to her being stubborn.

"I wouldn't be so sure" lavender retorted, not believing even Hermione Grangers stubbornness could overtake Draco Malfoy's dark charm.

Ginny shot Lavender a look, trying to warn her, but it was too late.

"And what in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Hermione challenged, angered that Lavender would doubt her.

"Come on Hermione! Living in the same 2 person dormitory with the most handsome of all the seventh year Hogwarts students! It's just begging for an attraction to grow. This is one situation that is too rich for even the stubborn Hermione Granger to be able to ignore!"

"Oh hardly Lavender! I can't even believe you'd doubt me in this regard!" Hermione cried, annoyed that someone who was supposed to be her friend had so little faith in what she said.

"It's not you I doubt Hermione. It's Draco. No girl can run away from his charm forever. Every girl on these grounds has had an attraction to Draco Malfoy, whether it be merely physical or deeper. Being Hermione Granger, you're the last person I would expect to be ignorant on that fact!" Lavender said. "Face it Hermione, none of your books have a decent reason behind teenage witches hormones. They control us. And Draco Malfoy just happens to posses all the qualities that call to any girl! It's really very simple if you think of it."

"Oh please Lavender! Don't exaggerate! Not every witch at this school has been attracted to Draco Malfoy! That's complete rubbish!" Hermione replied, looking around the room for support. Surprisingly, each one of the girls averted eye contact, looking to the floor, an un-tied shoelace, anything as to not contradict Hermione or shame themselves.

"Oh please! You can't be serious!" she said, Lavender being the only one to look her straight in the eyes and smirk, knowing very well she was right.

"Sorry Hermione, but it's true. Malfoy exudes that certain rugged appeal that attracts almost all girls." Luna said. "It's really not all that bad. I mean it's only physical for most girls, some on the other hand" she peered at Lavender, "tend to get carried away."

"Oh please! That was so sixth year Luna! My WonWon is the only boy that my eyes stray towards now" Lavender said with a sigh, eyes coating with romance and clutching her hands to her heart.

"Oh god! Gag me with a spoon! That's my brother you're talking about!" Ginny exclaimed, looking to Hermione for back-up, meeting a very irritated gaze coming from her best friend.

"Well?" Hermione questioned.

"Well what?"

"Are you or have you ever been 'attracted' to the pompous Draco Malfoy?" she enquired. Ginny once again averted her eyes to the nearest distraction. "You CAN'T be serious Ginny! Really?!"

"Oh calm down Hermione! Like Luna said it's only physical! I mean I know he's a pig headed goblin and all, but really. I mean there's always something about the bad boys. That ever-present urge to change them, make them good again. You know?" she said, looking around the circle for support, where all the girls smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

All but one.

"No I don't know! People like Draco Malfoy never change Ginny! He has always and will always be a prejudice, arrogant, asshole!" all the girls gasped at Hermione's outbreak, not used to her using such foul language.

"Oh calm your Kestrels! I'm a seventh year for heavens sake. I can say what I want when I want" she reasoned.

"It's not that you think you can actually change someone like him Hermione. It's the thought of how satisfying it WOULD be to change them" Ginny explained. Hoping she'd understand.

"I still don't see how that would be satisfying" Hermione lied, beginning to understand what the girls were talking about.

"I think you do" said Lavender. "I mean picture it Hermione, if you could be the one and only girl to make THE Draco Malfoy see reason. Be good. The one girl to break through his shell, and to find the good person deep down. The one person who in which he can find comfort, a release. The one person who in which he can find _love!_" Lavender said.

Hermione sighed, picturing a different Malfoy, a better Malfoy. Thinking of being the girl that could make the change, make a difference, and within which not only help someone else find themselves, but find herself.

Letting the voice of reason once again take over, Hermione fought back.

"A man like Malfoy doesn't have a _deep down_. He has himself. His coldhearted self, and that's all he'll ever have." Hermione ended in a whisper, surprised at how disappointed she sounded at the statement. Convincing herself it was only because she wished Draco could be good, as she wished for all people who lived in evil. Not because she herself was disappointed at the realization that someone like Draco could not only never love, but never love someone like her.

There was a long steady silence, as the girls tried not to look too far into the disappointment Hermione seemed to exude.

It was Lavender who broke the silence. "Says who?" she asked.

"Says, well, logic! Do you really thin Malfoy has a whole other side to him? A deeply hidden side of acceptance and reason. Someone who wants to love someone as much as he, himself, wants to be loved in return?" Hermione asked. Once again shocked by how excited she felt on the inside at the idea of a better Draco Malfoy.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Said Lavender, grinning wickedly at her friend from across the circle.

"And how do you propose to find such a thing out?" Hermione asked, acting sarcastic, but secretly curious at Lavenders idea.

"You, Hermione Granger, will _seduce_ the dark and seething Draco Malfoy!" she stated excitedly. Hermione gasped at the proposition, looking around at the other girls for support, only to find them all grinning wildly and looking at Hermione, awaiting her reply.

"Absolutely, positively not!" Hermione said, without even thinking, the fact that all the girls faces dropped at her refusal not going unnoticed.

"Oh come on Hermione. It could be fun" Ginny remarked, hoping to persuade Hermione into the game. "It's all for fun of course!"

"No. No. and a THOUSAND times NO!" Hermione objected once again, not understanding where these girls got such ideas. "And beside the fact, what on EARTH would me seducing Draco Malfoy have to do with seeing if he has a good side" she asked, not understanding where the girls were coming from.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Luna asked, rather excited. "I mean if you seduce Draco, he'll let his guard down. He'll let you see the other side of him! It's simple really"

"Oh please! Just because a girl attempts to SEDUCE Draco Malfoy does not mean he will let his guard down! Hundreds of girls have seduced him before, as he has done to them, and never once have you heard of him letting his guard down! He does his 'deed' and throws the girls out to the curb, awaiting the next one. No conversation, no opening up, just one night! That's all it ever is with him!" Hermione said.

All of the girls looked a little baffled by just how much Hermione already knew about Draco Malfoy's love life. Not that any girl who was curious didn't know, all you'd have to do is ask the girl next to you in most of your classes and they'd tell you from personal experience. But Hermione didn't seem like the kind of girl that would be curious of such things.

Hermione understood their questioning looks and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't know all of that if girls like YOU all didn't feel the need to share WAY too much information about such unruly topics." She said. None of the girls could say anything to this, knowing very well that it was quite true.

"You're right Hermione" Lavender sighed, playing up the part as Hermione smiled, thinking she had won the battle. "Which is why well have to take this to new levels." She smiled. "You won't just have to seduce Draco Malfoy Hermione, you'll have to get under his skin, penetrate it, until, in result, he falls in love with you." Lavender beamed at her new found plan, awaiting Hermione's response.

Hermione sat there, mouth agape, completely shocked for many moments, as did the other girls.

"That's Brilliant Lav!" Ginny cheered. "Absolutely bloody brilliant!"

"Brilliant! Ginny, that's a ghastly idea! Why on EARTH would I want to make Draco Malfoy, the one man who has single handedly made the last 6 years of my life a living hell!?" Hermione inquired before continuting on "The very 6 bloody years of my life that should have been my prime! My escape Ginny! And he one handedly ruined it!" Hermione stated angrily.

"You're right Hermione." Lavender said. "But blimey, I never thought I'd see the day where Hermione Granger turned down an extremely educational opportunity." She said, sighing to play it up, knowing very well Hermione would take the bait.

Little to her disappointment, it wasn't long before Hermione gave in. "What on earth do you mean an educational experience?" she asked, knowing she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Well think of it Hermione. Every girl dreams of changing a man. Finding a new side of him. Breaking him open. But it's never been done, not to our knowledge at least, or anyone we now for that matter." Lavender paused for effect, knowing she was slowly drawing her doubtful friend in. "how are girls supposed to know it's even possible. So many girls have tried, none have succeeded. What if for all of wizarding eternity girls are lead on by the false hope that a man can be changed." She said

"You of all people Hermione should be curious to such an unanswered question. Are the unattainable ever attainable? The unchangeable ever changeable? I would think you of all people would want to be the one to crack such an interesting case. The one to reveal to the world if such a thing is possible." Lavender said.

"And what if I'm right? What if Malfoy is unchangeable?" she asked quietly, knowing she was falling into Lavenders plot.

"Then well apologize, never mention it again. It will be history. All girls will know it's impossible. If the smartest girl in all of Hogwarts can't figure out a solution to get the impossible man, then no girl has a chance." She left a short pause for Hermione to think over her response, then ended with "and for that matter Hermione, if you're so sure that Malfoy doesn't have a good side, doesn't want love, why are you so scared to take me up on my little proposition? It's just a fun little educational…. Dare shall we say?" Lavender proposed, knowing that by the look on the girls face she was well near giving in.

"Dare…" Hermione said, pondering the idea of the challenge.

"Yes, a dare Hermione. All in fun. Just between us girls. Nothing to be ashamed of." Ginny said, trying to convince her friend to accept.

"Especially if it's all educational" piped Luna, smiling brightly at Hermione to ease the tension that was building in the room. The ultimatum hanging thickly in the air like a fog.

"And if he doesn't…" Hermione started to question.

"If he doesn't, then it's over, no pain, no gain. You're right, were wrong, it's water under the bridge, once again the famously brilliant Hermione Granger is correct!" Lavender beamed, throwing her hands in the air for effect, knowing that this was Hermione's way of agreeing, and setting out guidelines of the challenge in the process.

And then, so quietly that they all had to strain to hear the scared and broken voice, Hermione asked the question they had all been wondering since the second the proposition was raised.

"…And if he does?" she breathed.

Ginny wrapped her arm reassuringly around her friends shoulder.

"Then we'll deal with that when the time comes"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

So there it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please please PLEAES click that little bloody fantastic green review button below and leave a little piece of your mind! It means so much! And don't try that whole 'I'm not logged on' thing because you have to be logged on to subscribe and favourite, so go log on and come back anyways! Thanks guys! Much love!

Also I am just fine with criticism whether it be constructive or hateful, because I feel it makes me a stronger writer. PLEASE let me know if you see multiple spelling or grammar errors, I try to edit to my best potential but I know every writer misses a few. I also know just how annoying it can be trying to read a story when you have to mentally edit it in the process for it to make sense!

(Interesting fact about me: I am Canadian but often find myself COMPLETELY SUBCONSCIOUSLY imitating people with interesting accents when I speak to them! I feel terrible as they often think I am attempting to mock them, but it's because I am fascinated with the way they speak and the drama major in me loves to practice! Terribly sorry though! I mean no offense! Feel free to slap me atop the head with a paper weight or to scream and tell me I'm being 'the biggest bloody mother fucking cunt wench you've ever met' as the British girl in my gr.10 math class liked to say…awkward)

Lovelove

Erin-Michelle

Feel free to message me on my profile or review me and I will always respond any questions. Ask me any 3 questions in a review or private message and I will answer them all honestly.

(This is where the heart goes, but whenever I type them fanfiction deletes the left pointing arrow and I am left with a number three, but please know the left pointing arrow is still right here for you in spirit)

3


	3. Peircing Gazes and Feather Light Kisses

_**Disclaimer: Not my characters, oh the tragedy, is my story, oh the insanity!**_

**Hey. So. I'm a bitch! Tell me something I don't know! I love you all SO freaking dearly and I believe I told a few readers I would try to update on Tuesday about 2 weeks ago. Obviously that didn't happen! We ended up going to my grandparents house in Pembroke last minute, and they have dial up, and I'm not about to update on that computer anyways because, well, it's my grandparents, and if they randomly find this they'll be like what on earth is she writing! Dear god! She thinks of BOYS! Call an ambulance!**

**Pretty much**

**So I'm just so terribly sorry and I know this is a short update but it's late an I needed to give you guys SOMETHING and I know if I didn't do it today, I wouldn't do it for a while, so I really needed to get something up and posted! **

**I am going up to the finger lakes on Sunday so I swear I will try SO hard to update before then once but I won't make any promises because if I can't keep them I feel like complete crap like I do now!**

**So without further adieu, chapter 3.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione walked back through the dimly-lit halls of Hogwarts, taking the necessary turn up the stairs that lead to the corridor in the far East wing of the castle towards her new accommodations. Usually Hermione wouldn't be caught dead out of her room after hours, but a perk of being assigned head girl was knowing you wouldn't be penalized for such a measly offense.

Reaching the end of the hall, she took the chance to look over her new portrait holder. The lady encased was very young and beautiful, with flowing ringlets of deep almond hair pinned at the back of her neck, beneath a courtly pink hat adorned with silken bows and marvelous feathers. Her long neck emerged from a white laced blouse with an elegant pink chemise accompanying it, buckled at the waist. Her slender figure and defined cheekbones gave her an appropriate aristocratic air, and made the young woman look mature well beyond her years. Due to the late hour the girl was sleeping lightly, aimlessly fingering the delicate pink rose in her white gloved hand.

Hermione ran her fingers over the exquisite carved frame, attempting to wake the girl lightly by clearing her throat. The girls' eyes fluttered open, and unlike the other portraits that would get quite annoyed at being woken up at such an ungodly hour, straightened her posture and gave Hermione a well polished smile.

"Terribly sorry about the hour, I seem to have ran a bit late. I'll try to not let it happen again." Hermione apologized, even though the woman didn't seem the slightest bit irritated.

"Quite alright dear. I'm sure you were up to something of the upmost importance." The paintings voice chimed in a pristine voice. Hermione assumed it was no coincidence that the only portrait in the entire castle with proper manners would be placed on the door of the heads of houses commonroom, as opposed to one of the usual houses dormitories. "Password?" the well-dressed girl asked lightly.

"Oh yes, almost forgot! _Incantation._"

With a chic smile and a tip of her hat the portrait opened smoothly and Hermione returned the smile, soundlessly ducking into the entrance.

She tried to creep up to her room without too much noise, but in the complete darkness managed to do more harm to her shins then make progress towards the stairwell.

"Christ." She murmured, feeling in her robes for her wand.

'_Lumos.' _The wand tip lit up immediately in front of her face, causing Hermione to let out a shriek at the marble face set directly in front of her own.

"Out late Granger?" Draco smirked, listening to the girl try to steady her breathing, enjoying the fact that he could frighten her so simply.

After she had fully composed herself, Hermione took the chance to rebut Malfoy's obvious comment.

"I don't see why it's any of your business, but I think it's fairly obvious given the hour coupled with the fact that I just entered the dormitory that I was out past hours." She shot back walking towards her own staircase whilst dodging the becoming boy before her.

"No need to get defensive Granger, I was just curious as to what you were up to at such a time." He said all too politely.

She turned around to look Malfoy straight in the eyes, gauging his reaction, trying to see what he was up to.

"And why on earth would you be at all curious as to what I was doing tonight?" she pondered, taking a step back towards the boy that would usually use the fact of her lateness as a jibe against her normal pristine behaviour.

Draco didn't miss a beat.

"No reason specifically, it's not like knowing your interests is at the top of my 'to-do' list per say, I just figured that we have an entire year stuck within the same… enclose walls, it couldn't hurt to show some _interest_ in each other" he said, making sure she noted the emphasis he placed on the word. "And let's face it; we didn't very well start off on the right foot to say the least."

Hermione felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the mention of Draco Malfoy seeing her naked on their first encounter of the year.

"That's one way to put it." She said sarcastically.

"So then, would you not agree that the least we could do is to try and make this arrangement as painless as possible? The least we could do is attempt to be civil while living within the same accommodations. Wouldn't you agree?" Draco questioned much too sociably for a Malfoy speaking to a mudblood.

Hermione looked at Draco skeptically, using this opportunity to take into account the supposed 'striking good looks' the other girls saw in him. she started with his hair, blonde she supposed most people would call it. Platinum blonde if you were being specific, as it categorized more as white with a yellow tinge. Being this close she could see that from the light of her wand, up close it had silver streaks. Not purposeful, dyed hap-hazardly in an attempt to look rebellious, but a natural glistening hidden within the strands.

Letting her eyes stray downwards to take in his own, she had to avert them immediately, as his piercing gaze met hers measure-for-measure. The intensity of his gaze, even within that single moment, made her feel vulnerable and open, as if he could pierce straight through your eyes and into your very self. Intimidating. Frightening. Such a gaze made her feel more naked then when she had stood in front of him with nothing but her own blush to cover her nudity. His gaze, although no longer reflected by her own, was printed in her mind like the needle of a tattoo. Dipped in fresh ink, preparing to leave its mark just deep enough beneath the skin that it cannot be rubbed clean. She pictured in her mind the icy blue orbs. Cold. Frost bitten. The penetrating irises only separated by deep silver lines, as if mimicking the hidden strands of his hair. The pupils, large from the dark, enticed her in ways she couldn't understand, let alone describe in words. Eventually the susceptibility she felt became too much and she moved on, trying to erase the imprint his eyes had left on her.

His nose was sharp. Perfectly proportioned to his face. It set a slight shade, but did not stick out to inept lengths. The lines were harsh, but not in an intimidating way. More-so in a way that made him seem definitive and potent. His cheek bones were defined, casting ambiguous shadows beneath themselves in the dim lighting. His jaw, so sharp, looked like it could cut. On most men it would look intimidating, but he somehow managed to make such a feature handsome. It made her think of an over elucidated sculpture come to life. Instead of making her back away, it made her lean in, drawing her in and causing her to crave the sensation of tracing her hand along its contours. Wanting to feel the clean shaven arches of his marble skin for herself.

His neck was long. Lean for a man, but made up for with the prominent adams apple that sat low on his throat. The low placed sphere lead her to the sharp curve of his collar bone. Wearing only a form fitting shirt and pants, she could make out the divinity of his chest, protruding from the fabric. The lines of torso, well-cut, obvious in shape beneath the material.

She only let her eyes travel lower until she could see the subtle bump of his pants, obviously concealing his manhood. This being the thing to make her stop. Remembering herself, she let her eyes quickly trail back to his eyes, feeling she could face them once again as they were no longer the most feared part of his anatomy.

Throughout her fairly obvious inspection, Malfoy never spoke up, but instead waited for her gaze to meet his again before showing her his tell-tale smirk.

Hermione, realizing instantly just how un-subtle she had been in her more then casual inspection, fought against the redness rising up her neck. Acting as if nothing had just occurred between them. She attempted to ignore the smug look on his face, accompanied only by the still present smirk cleverly plastered within it.

"Can I take your silence as your agreement to my proposition of civility towards one another?" Draco asked, letting the smirk fall from his lips and a serious air fill the room once again.

Hermione looked at him skeptically, but before letting herself retort with a remark on his abnormal behavior, thought against it. Realizing that even if it was some sort of ploy, she could use this proposal to her advantage for the 'educational experiment' the girls had set her up to.

Putting on her best un-suspicious look, she let a smile grace her lips and tilted her head in a classic airhead girly manner.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea Malfoy." She conceded, offering her hand to Malfoy to shake.

Malfoy took her hand graciously, shocking Hermione furthermore when he brought it up to his lips and pressed a feather light kiss upon it, leaving her hand trembling slightly. He replaced her hand at her side where it hung limply, not yet regaining movement.

"Marvelous" he crooned. Winking playfully, he turned on his feet and walked towards his room, not tripping once in the darkness that the Lumos didn't reach, leaving Hermione dumbfounded and speechless in his wake.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**So what did you think?**_

_**I know so many people were upset that I didn't have that much detail last chapter and a lot of dialogue so I really tried to make up for it in this chapter. Is it too much though? Should I stay like this is tone it down a bit, warning I will run out of things to detail. It's inevitable! **_

_**I know Draco's acting fucking weird! CALM DOWN! I'm not into crazy character changes. Obviously he's up to something and it will make a lot more sense after the next chapter. But no he didn't randomly decide to be a gallant mudblood loving prince, so it'll be okay!**_

_**Please R&R! means the world to me! A few seconds of your time makes my day, so do it!**_

_**P.S. I'm starting with imagery stuff now so go to my profile for picture links**_

_**I currently have one of the portrait lady and 2 for Draco's captivating eyes**_

_**Because I worked from the picture to describe the portrait lady it was easy, but I felt the gaze of Draco's eyes and attempted to find a picture afterwards so I couldn't find exactly what I mean**_

_**The picture I chose was because it had the exact intricate designs, silver streaks, and intensity that I pictured, but I imagined some more fierce and icy blues mixed in to make it very piercing. But I think this picture is perfect to give the idea of the fierce hold of the eyes. **_

_**I realize it's a girl's eye but I'm just talking about the iris here.**_

_**Thanks so much! R&R!!!**_

_**(Hopefully if you're already at this part you've completed the first R (reading) and plan to continue with the second unfinished R (reviewing). Unless you just skip the story because you feel what I have to say is WAY better, in which case glad to know my voice has such an impact, and seeing as you read this little blurb anyways just count it as your first R and review on how you feel about my personal writings! Great!)**_


End file.
